The present invention relates to an improved instantaneous photography camera. More particularly, the present invention comprises a multiple masked instantaneous photography camera allowing the image of a subject to be positioned upon a photo identification card in with credit information of the subject.
Instantaneous formation of credit cards is desirable in order to provide an economic means for manufacturing large numbers of credit identification media. Conventional apparatus utilized to provide instantaneous photography generally comprise one or more fixed masks positioned within a camera box with associated lens and shutters assemblies. The masks expose various portions of the photosensitive film within the camera box to light, providing an image of the subject and an image of the subject's credit information to form the photo identification card. In another further form of conventional apparatus photographic masks are placed upon and moved across the photosensitive film in order to provide a means for exposing specific areas of the photographic sensitive film to light imagery card.
Each of the conventional apparatus disclosed and discussed herein exhibit the same inherent problem in that they fail to provide a rapid means for positioning imagery upon a photosensitive film. A further problem is presented in that the movement of a prism, lens or mask about a photosensitive film requires continuing refocusing of the lens in order to gain exact focus of the imagery. What is required is an apparatus which provides instantaneous photographic imagery for photograph identification card usage.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved instantaneous photography camera for use in the manufacture of photographic identification cards.
It is further object of the present invention to provide an improved instantaneous photography camera utilizing two masks pivotally positioned within a camera.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an improved instantaneous photography camera. Said camera utilizing two pivotally positioned masks contained within a camera box and having means for holding the camera to allow for the positioning of both the subject and his credit information upon a photosensitive film contained within the instantaneous photography camera.
With these and other objects in mind, the present invention may be more readily understood through referral to the accompanying drawing and the following discussion.